Episode 536.f Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 6)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Council Chamber) (Mr. Grumpfish looks out at the growing snowstorm. He is with the dignitaries.) Mr. Grumpfish: It’s getting colder by the minute. If we don’t do something soon, we'll all freeze to death. (Tobias enters. He is has a fake sad face on.) Spanish Dignitary: Prince Tobias! Tobias: Princess Oona... is... dead! Dignitaries: What? No! My God! (Tobias pretends to sumble, weak with grief. He is helped over to a chair.) Mr. Grumpfish: What happened to her? Tobias: She was killed by Queen Molly. Mr. Grumpfish: Her own sister. Tobias: At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms. Mr. Grumpfish: There can be no doubt now. Queen Molly is a monster and we are all in grave danger. Spanish Dignitary: Prince Tobias, Bubbletucky looks to you. (Tobias nods. He understands completely what he is asked to do and is ready to do any of it.) Tobias: With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Molly of Bubbletucky with treason and sentence her to death. (Scene: Dungeon Room) (Outside, the snowstorm has gotten bigger and harder. The wind is howling loud. The room starts to freze. Molly pulls and pulls and tries to get free. She hears the guards coming.) Guard: She’s dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve. (She pulls more and they crack. The door is frozen solid and the guards can't get in. The doors burst open just as the wall and windows breaks off. The guars ducks. Tobias pushes past them and sees a big hole where a wall and window used to be. Molly has escaped and has run off.) (Scene: Mountain Slope) (Nonny walks away with his head slumped with sadness. Rusty lags behind. He doesn't want to leave. He turns to looks back and then runs up to Nonny. He neighs and grunts at him.) Nonny: What is it, buddy? (He nudges Nonny with his snout.) Nonny: Hey, watch it! What is wrong with you? (Rusty grunts louder and neighs. Nonny tries to avoid him.) Nonny: I don’t understand you when you talk like that. (He tries to walk on further but Rusty picks him up.) Nonny: Ah! Stop it! Put me down! (Rusty drops him in the snow and "yells" at him Nonny understands what he wants.) Nonny: No Rusty! We're not going back! (Rusty shakes his head. Nonny is mad and jealous.) Nonny: She is with her true love! (Rusty make a "of course she's not" face at him. Nonny sees that he has made a point. Suddenly, the wind picks up and lots of snow blows in their direction. Nonny looks over to see a violent snowstorm at Bubbletucky.) Nonny: Oona! (He runs down the mountain toward Bubbletucky. Rusty runs after him. Nonny hops onto Rusty and they ride off together.) (Scene: Library) (Oona is still on the floor slowly dying. She looks up see the ceiling begin to freeze. The door handle jiggles a bit. She can barely speak.) Oona (in barely a whisper): Help. (The door swings open and a carrot in is the keyhole. Gil enters. He giggles in victory and takes his nose back. He sees Oona and is worried.) Gil: Oona! Oh no! Oona: Gil? (Gil hurries over to the fireplace and lights a fire for Oona.) Oona: Gil! Get away from there! (Gil is amazed.) Gil: Whoa! This is heat! I like it! (He reaches forward and touches but his finger sets on fire. He quickly puts it out.) Gil: Ooh! But don't touch it! (He runs over and helps Oona to the fire. Oona can speak more clearly and the fire warms her.) Gil: So, where's Tobias? What happened to your kiss? Oona: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love. Gil: Huh? But we ran all the way here? Oona: Please Gil. you can't stay here. You'll melt! Gil: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. (He sits down next to Oona and thinks. He leans over to her.) Gil: Do you happen to have any ideas? Oona; I don't even know what love is. Gil: That's ok, I do! (He puts Oona's cape on her and puts his hands on her shoulder and soothes her.) Gil: Love is putting someone else’s needs before yours, like, you know, how Nonny brought you back here to Tobias and left you forever. Oona: Nonny loves me? Gil: Wow, you really don’t know anything about love, do you? (His nose stars to melt off but he fixes it into place. Oona notices.) Oona: Gil, you're melting! Gil (sweet and reassuring): Some people are worth melting for! (They both smile at each other. Gil's face really starts to melt but he stops it.) Gil: Just maybe not right this second. (The windows burst open and cold wind blows in. The wind makes Oona weaker.) Gil: Don't worry, I've got it! (He goes over to the window and closes one of them. He struggles with the other one.) Gil: We’re going to get through... (He sees something in the distance.) Gil: Oh, wait. Hang on. I’m getting something. (Using an icicle, he sees Nonny and Rusty speeding back.) Gil: It's Nonny and Rusty! They're coming back this way! Oona: They are? Gil: Wow, he’s really moving fast. Huh.... I guess I was wrong. I guess Nonny doesn’t love you enough to leave you behind. (Oona tries to get up.) Oona: Gil, please help me up. (Gil runs over to Oona and tumbles over the couch and knocks over the water jug.) Gil: No, no, no, no, no. Stay by the fire and keep warm. Oona: I need to get to Nonny. Gil (clueless): Why? (Then he realizes why.) Gil: Oh, oh, oh. I know why! (He hops around in excitement.) Gil: There’s your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent horse king! (He helps Oona up.) Gil: Come on! (The walls begin to freeze and grow ice spikes.) Gil: Look out! (They run out just as the room freezes. They run down the hallway as more ice and spikes cover the hallway behind them. Gil gasps and they stop as more ice and spikes come down their way. They are surrounded by ice everywhere.) Gil: We're trapped! (Scene: Fjords) (Molly struggles to run through the snowstorm. She looks around and runs on.) (Scene: Castle) (Oona and Gil burst open a frozen window and climb out.) Gil: Slide, Oona! (Oona sits down and slides. They slide down the roof and lands in the snow below. Oona is very weak now but unharmed. Gil is in a snowball now but he shakes off the extra snow.) Gil: We made it! (They both walk on out of the gates.) (Scene: Fjords) (Nonny and Rusty run down to the fjords and into the snowstorm.) Nonny: Come on buddy! Faster! (On the other side, Oona and Gil make it to the fjords.) Oona: Nonny! (Gil is blown away in the wind.) Gil: Keep going, Oona! (Oona walks on.) Oona: Nonny! (Meanwhile, Nonny and Rusty avoid ships and and struggle on.) Nonny: Come on! Come on! (Oona walks past a ship. She looks down and sees her hands are now a icy light blue and her fingertips are a darker light blue. The color in her eyes fade. She clutches her hair to herself and walks on. Nonny and Rusty run. Suddenly, a ship capsizes beside them. They quickly run under the ship as it's destroyed. The tip of the ship causes the ice to crack behind them. The ice breaks. Rusty throws Nonny to the other side. Nonny gets up to see Rusty is gone.) Nonny: Rusty? Rusty! (He watches for a moment. aand then Rusty climbs out of the water safe. He gets on the ice and makes a motion to Nonny to go on.) Nonny: Good boy! (He runs on alone. Oona struggles and the winds drag her along.) Oona: Nonny. (Nonny is lost for a second before he hears her.) Nonny: Oona! (He runs on. Meanwhile, Molly is still trying to escape. Tobias walks right behind her. She is scared and tries to run on.) Tobias: Molly, you can't run from this! (Molly turns around.) Molly: Just take care of my sister! Tobias: Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart. Molly: What? No! Tobias: I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white. (Molly realizes what she has done.) Tobias: Your sister is dead... because of you! (Molly drops to her knees. She is emotionally broken. Her sadness stops the snow and the blizzard. The snow is frozen in place. The citzens and dignitaries all go to the wall's edge to watch. Oona realizes the snow is frozen. Now close to death, it's hard for her to move. She looks up and sees Nonny coming.) Oona (whispering): Nonny! (Nonny sees Oona and is scared.) Nonny: Oona! (He runs toward her. Oona walks very slowly toward him. Nonny is running very fast. They are far away but there is a strong chance he will make it. Oona hears the sound of a sword being drawn. She turns to see Tobias walking toward Molly with his sword.) Oona (whispering): Molly! (She turns to look at Nonny. The ice slowly creeps up to her cheeks. She gives him a longing look with the rest of her strength, she turns and runs to Molly. Nonny stops and watches with worry. In slow-motion Tobias swings his sword to kill Molly. Oona jumps in between and rises out her hand to stop it.) Oona: No! (Oona freezes in place. It starts from her heart and spreads around her body. Her hair and face freeze. It goes along her cape and finally up her arm. As it covers her hand, the ice goes onto thr sword and freezes it. The sword shatters and the magic knocks Tobias backward. Oona's final breath comes out and she dies. Tobias gets up and goes toward Molly. Nonny sees this and runs forward.) Nonny: Oh no you don't! (He makes a fist and punches Tobias in the face. Tobias groans and falls to the ground out cold. Molly turns and sees a frozen Oona. She gasps.) Molly: Oona! (She gets up and touches her frozen face.) Molly: Oh, Oona...no...no, please no. (She hugs her frozen sister and cries. The other 3 step forward. Gil is confused and sad.) Gil: Oona? (Nonny drops his head and so that does Rusty in sadness. Gil frowns. Everyone else drops their faces in sadness. Molly cries when suddenly, Oona begins to thaw first from the heart and then to her clothes and up to her face and hair. Gil notices this and smiles and gasps. Rusty notices and nudges against Nonny who looks up. Oona is completely thawed. Her skin is back to normal and her hair is purple with the white streak. She is free from her position. Molly notices and smiles at Oona.) Molly: Oona! (She hugs Oona and they both hug each other.) Oona: Oh, Molly! (They both pull away and hold hands.) Molly: You sacrificed yourself for me? Oona: I love you! (Gil realizes this and is excited.) Gil: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart! (Molly thinks about this for a second.) Molly: Love... will thaw... (She figures it out.) Molly: Love... of course! Oona: Molly? Molly: Love! (Molly lifts her arms slowly. The snow and ice all over Bubbletucky starts to rise. Oona gasps with happiness. Rusty tries to eat a snowflake. Nonny and Gil are happy. They are all on a boat. The boat sits on the now thawed water. All around Bubbletucky everyone is happy to see the snow and ice going away. All of the snow and ice go up into the sky into a giant snowflake shape. Molly moves her arms and the snow and ice all go away. Summer is now restored to Bubbletucky and the curse is over.) Oona: I knew you could do it! Gil: Hands down, this is the best day of my life! (He begins to melt.) Gil: And possibly my last! Molly: Oh, Gil. Hang on, little guy! (She quickly uses her magic to make him back to norml with a little snow flurry.) Gil: Hey, my own personal flurry! (He giggles and everyone smiles. They hear groaning and they see Tobias getting himself up. Nonny goes over to hit him again but Oona steps forward and stops him.) Oona: Uh! Uh! Uh! (She goes over to Tobias. Tobias is confused.) Tobias: Oona? But she froze your heart! Oona: The only frozen heart around here is yours! (She turns away and is proud of her words. She quickly turns around and punches Tobias in the face, knocking him off the ship into the water. Everyone at the wall claps and cheers. Oona and Molly step forward and hug. Rusty nudges against Nonny and Nonny smiles and puts his arm around Rusty. Oona looks at Nonny with a smile and Nonny smiles back.) (Scene: Bubbletucky) (The summer is back. The ships are leaving. On 1 of the ships, Tobias is thrown in a cage to be brought back to the Crayon Prix.) French Dignitary: I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his 12 big brothers think of his behavior. Goby: Bubbletucky thanks you, My Lord! (Scene: Docks) (Mr. Grumpfish is being taken to a ship.) Mr. Grumpfish: This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I’m a victim of fear. I’ve been traumatized. (He does bad acting.) Mr. Grumpfish: Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen! (Goby comes down with a scroll.) Goby: I have a message from the Queen. (He opens the scroll and reads it.) Goby: Bubbletucky will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Fatton. Mr. Grumpfish: Faton! It's Faton! (He and his guards are shoved onto the ship.) (Scene: Village Square) (Oona who is now wearing a purple summer dress runs through a crowd with a blindfolded Nonny who has orange summer clothes on from behind her. Oona is very excited.) Oona: Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on! (Nonny accidentally bumps into a pole.) Nonny: Pole! Oona: Oops. Sorry! (Scene: Docks) (Oona skips to the perfect spot and stops.) Oona: Ok. Ok. Here we are! (She removes his blindfold. Nonny opens his eyes to see the most beautiful sled he ever saw. Rusty walks over and does a Vanna White-style up to the sled.) Oona: I owe you a sled. Nonny: Are you serious? Oona: Yes, and it's the latest model! Nonny: No. I can't accept this.... Oona: You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen’s orders. She’s named you the official Bubbletucky Ice Master and Deliverer. (Rusty shows him a medal that he is wearing.) Nonny: What? It's not a thing. Oona: Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder.... Do you like it? Nonny: Like it? (He sweeps her off her feet and spins her around.) Nonny: I love it! I could kiss you! (He puts her down. He is embarassed.) Nonny: I could. I mean I’d like to. I’d... may I? We me....I mean, may we? Wait, what? (Oona kisses his on the cheek.) Oona: We may. (They both lean in and kiss each other. Meanwhile, Gil is running around enjoying the summer with his flurry still. He smells a few flowers and then sneezes. His nose comes off and lands in Rusty's mouth. Gil gasps and then he swallows it. Gil sighs sadly and drops his head. Rusty gives Gil's nose back and Gil hugs Rusty.) (Scene: Countyard) (The gates are wide open. Everyone is standing around Molly who still has her ice crown, ice dress, and her hair down.) Molly: Are you ready? (Everyone cheers. Molyl stamps her foot and creates ice and makes an ice rink. She freezes the fountains too. People begin to skate. Goby and Deema skate together and kiss. Molly stands on the ice. Oona slides over to her. She is having trouble skating. Molly catches her.) Oona: I like the open gates! Molly: We are never closing them again! (With her magic, she creates ice skates made out with ice on Oona's feet.) Oona: What? Oh, Molly, they’re beautiful, but you know I don’t ska... (She takes Oona and they both skate. Nonny skates by with Rusty.) Nonny: Look out! Horse coming through! (Gil comes and helps Molly guide Oona with skating.) Gil: That’s it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot. (Bubbletucky is restored. Everything is happy and normal. The End!) (The scene returns to reality, where Molly and Oona have finished writing their story) Oona: (Scene: Molly's palace) (This is a post-credits scene. The polar bear is in the castle that is still standing. He has surivived. He finds Molly's old crown and puts it on and he smiles.) Note: The views and opinions by Nonny in the film that all men eat their boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of Prettykitty32. Prettykitty32 doesn't make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Recap Tobias goes and lies that Oona has died and now he is in charge. He charges Molly with treason and sentences her to death. Molly escapes and tries to run from the now raging snowstorm. Nonny goes back to save Oona after notcing the storm and from the influnce of Rusty. Gil finds a near-dead Oona and warms her with a fire and teaches her about true love. When the ice starts to spread around the castle, Oona and Gil escape and go to find Nonny. Gil gets blown away in the wind but Oona goes on. The ice starts to spread around her body. Tobias lies to Molly and says her sister is dead thanks to her. Molly freezes the snow do to her grief. Oona and Nonny run toward each other but Oona goes to save Molly who was almost killed by Tobias and she frezes in plae and dies. This is an act of true love and Oona is thawed and brought back to life. Molly realizes that love is the key and brings back summer. Gil gets a snow flurry. Tobias is taken by to the Crayon Prix. The curse and sadness is over. Everyone has a ice-skating party at the end/ After the credits, the polar bear is alive and now lives in Molly's palace which still stands. Category:Stories Category:Rody the Robot Eddy Category:Toto Category:Harry Category:Paddington Bear Category:Olaf Category:Great Uncle Bulgaria Category:Koda Category:Dino